Falling for The Cell Phone Stranger
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: Apakah mungkin untuk jatuh cinta pada orang asing yang baru kita kenal di telepon? Apa lagi orang itu sudah mencuri Ponselmu... Dan itu terjadi pada Lucy Heartfilia sekarang. /"Suaramu cempreng sekali seperti suara ember."/"Sialan! Kembalikan Ponselku, Brengsek!"/"Akan kulakukan jika aku mau."/"Beraninya kau, Pencuri!"/ Oneshoot for NaLu.. Happy Reading and Reviewing...


Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Falling for The Cell Phone Stranger bukan murni ide saya. Saya hanya mentranslate dan sedikit memodifikasi cerita ini... Namun saya sudah mendapatkan ijin dari penulis aslinya buat menambahkan fanfic ini ke list story saya...

Penulis aslinya yaitu LaynaPanda.

.

Summary : Apakah mungkin untuk jatuh cinta pada orang asing yang baru kita kenal di telepon? Apa lagi orang itu sudah mencuri Ponselmu... Dan itu terjadi pada Lucy Heartfilia sekarang. /"Suaramu cempreng sekali seperti suara ember."/"Sialan! Kembalikan Ponselku, Brengsek!"/"Akan kulakukan jika aku mau."/"Beraninya kau, Pencuri!"/ Oneshoot for NaLu.. Happy Reading and Reviewing...

.

.

.

Sore itu, di sebuah Apartement murah berwarna pink, terlihat di dalamnya ada seorang gadis berambut pirang tengah mengobrak-abrik tempat tidurnya dengan panik.

"Dimana benda itu?" Lucy Heartfilia mendesis entah pada siapa, dia melempar Buku, Pakaian, dan Benda-benda lainnya ke segala arah. Tampak seorang gadis berambut biru berbando tengah menatapnya dari belakang dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku tahu itu di sekitar sini, tapi dimana?! Dimana? Dimana?" Tanya Lucy sambil mengobrak-abrik laci mejanya. Namun dia tidak menemukan benda yang dia cari.

"Dimana sih?!"

"Lu-chan, dimana terakhir kali kau melihatnya?" Tanya gadis berambut biru di belakangnya, Levy McGarden.

"A-aku tidak tahu! Yang kuingat, itu masih berada di kantungku ketika kita meninggalkan Apartement ini..." Jawab Lucy.

"Coba diingat-ingat lagi..." Ucap Levy.

Lucy terdiam sambil memegangi dagunya—mencoba mengingat kembali dimana dia menaruh benda yang bisa bergetar itu.

"Argh! Mau diingat bagaimanapun, tetap tidak bisa! Aku benar-benar yakin kalau Ponselku pasti di suatu tempat di sekitar sini." Ucap Lucy. Ditatapnya sekeliling ruangan dengan gelisah. Lalu dia segera melangkah menuju Toilet, memastikan apakah dia meninggalkan Ponselnya disana atau tidak.

Levy meraih tas selempangnya ketika merasakan ada getaran kecil disana. Diraihnya Ponsel biru mudanya, dan mata coklatnya langsung melebar menatap layar Ponsel itu.

"Uh, Lu-chan?"

"Apa? Kau menemukannya, Levy-chan?" Tanya Lucy sambil menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu Toilet.

Levy menggeleng. Lucy menghela nafas gusar, lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar Toilet.

"Levy-chan, kenapa aku harus menghilangkan Ponselku disaat aku berhasil mendapatkan nomor pria tampan kemarin?! Sial! Padahal aku berencana untuk menjadikannya pacarku, tapi masalah lebih dulu datang menghampiriku dan merebut Ponselku!" Raung Lucy sambil menjambak rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi.

Levy menatap Ponselnya sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Lucy.

"Lu-chan, tangkap ini." Levy tiba-tiba melemparkan Ponselnya kearah Lucy.

"E-eh?" Lucy langsung menangkap Ponsel Levy dengan panik. Ditatapnya Ponsel biru Levy dengan tatapan bingung. Kemudian mata Karamelnya langsung melotot tak percaya.

"P-ponselku! Benda itu menelpon Ponselmu!"

"Cepat angkat, Lu-chan!"

"B-baik!" Lucy meraba-raba tombol Ponsel Levy, namun karena masih syok dan panik, Ponsel itu langsung terjatuh dari tangannya.

Lucy merutuk kesal sambil membungkukkan badannya ke bawah tempat tidur. Tangannya meraih-raih Ponsel Levy yang mendarat di bawah kolong tempat tidurnya. Lucy tersenyum puas ketika tangannya berhasil meraih Ponsel Levy. Namun senyumannya itu langsung lenyap ketika merasakan getaran pada Ponsel Levy berhenti. Dia menatap layar Ponsel itu dengan dahi berkerut—menunggu panggilan telepon selanjutnya. Lama dia menunggu, tapi panggilan itu belum datang-datang juga.

"Argh!" Lucy hampir saja ingin membanting Ponsel biru Levy, ketika dia segera ingat siapa pemilik Ponsel itu.

Lucy baru saja ingin mengumpat dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, ketika Ponsel Levy tiba-tiba hidup kembali dan bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Lucy segera menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo?"

_"Halo? Hallooooo? Permisi? Apa ada orang disana? Aku sudah 5 kali menelpon kesini, kenapa tidak di jawab-jawab?!"_

Lucy segera mengedipkan matanya dengan bingung ketika mendengar suara berat seseorang di seberang sana. Apa ini suara laki-laki?

_"Ada orang disana?"_ tanya si Penelpon itu lagi.

"A-ah, halo? Ya, aku disini," sahut Lucy setelah sadar dari kebingungannya. Dia menempelkan layar Ponsel itu di telinganya, dan dia bisa mendengar helaan nafas lega dari seberang sana.

_"Akhirnya. Aku sudah menelpon berkali-kali, tapi tidak diangkat-angkat."_

Lucy sedikit memerah ketika kembali mendengar suara Bariton itu dengan jelas sekarang.

"Siapa itu?" Bisik Levy.

Lucy hanya menggeleng, baru saja dia ingin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama ketika orang di seberang sana lebih dulu mendahuluinya.

_"Siapa ini?"_ tanya pria di seberang sana.

Lucy yang mendengarnya pun langsung tersadar dari kebingungannya dan dia pun langsung membentak pria itu.

"Siapa ini? Siapa ini, katamu?! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu! Kau mencuri Ponselku, 'kan? Cepat kembalikan, dasar Pencuri Brengsek!" Teriak Lucy.

Bisa dia dengar suara tawa dari seberang sana. Lucy langsung mengeram kesal.

_"Suaramu cempreng sekali seperti suara ember."_ Ejek pria itu.

"Sialan! Kembalikan Ponselku, Brengsek!"

_"Akan kukembalikan jika aku mau."_

"Beraninya kau, pencuri!"

"_Hey, sekarang aku mau tanya. Apa seorang pencuri yang mencuri Ponsel seseorang akan menelpon pemilik aslinya hanya untuk mendengar bentakan dari pemiliknya yang ingin Ponselnya di kembalikan?"_ tanya pria itu.

Lucy langsung memerah malu mendengarnya. Dia menegakkan kepalanya dan mendesis kesal,

"Dimana kau? Biarkan aku bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin mengambil Ponselku kembali." Pinta Lucy.

Pria di seberang sana hanya diam saja. Tidak menjawab permintaan Lucy. Lucy menunggu jawabannya dengan tidak sabaran. Levy segera mengambil Ponselnya dari tangan Lucy dan menekan tombol Loud Speaker, lalu mengembalikannya lagi ke tangan Lucy. Lucy masih dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari pria itu. Tiba-tiba matanya melebar ketika menyadari suatu hal.

"Hey! Bagaimana kau bisa membuka Ponselku? Itu 'kan pakai password—"

_"P.I.N.K."_

"A-apa?" Lucy langsung menatap Ponsel Levy dengan heran. Dari mana pria itu tahu passwordnya?

"Bagaimana kau—"

_"Sangat jelas sekali. Di Wallpapermu, kau mengenakan kemeja Pink dengan aksesoris serba Pink. Kau juga punya tatto Pink di pergelangan tangan kananmu. Dan lagi, warna Ponsel beserta gantungannya juga serba Pink, jadi mudah saja bagiku untuk menebak passwordmu."_ jawab pria itu dengan nada bangga.

Lucy hanya melongo mendengar jawaban dari pria itu.

"Kuberi tahu, kau seharusnya tidak memasang password yang sangat jelas dan mudah di tebak seperti itu!" Levy menceramahi sahabatnya yang super ceroboh itu.

Lucy hanya meringis mendengar omelan Levy.

"Pokoknya aku mau Ponselku kembali. Kumohon, kapan kita bisa bertemu?" Tanya Lucy.

_"Kapan ya..? Kurasa kita baru bisa bertemu ketika aku kembali ke Kota ini lagi. Kemungkinan hari Minggu nanti."_ jawab pria itu.

"Minggu? Aku tidak bisa menunggu selama itu!" Teriak Lucy kesal.

_"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau."_ Ucap Pria itu santai, membuat Lucy mengerang kesal.

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus janji untuk mengembalikan Ponselku!" Ucap Lucy akhirnya.

_"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku pasti akan mengembalikan Ponselmu 'kok! Oke, kita akan bertemu minggu nanti, Nona...?"_

"Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia."

_"Luigi. Aku Natsu Dragneel. Baiklah, itu saja. Sudah ya, Luigi!"_ Pria itu langsung menutup telpon secara sepihak.

Lucy langsung terdiam mendengarnya. Sementara Levy langsung mengambil Ponselnya yang hampir di remukkan oleh Lucy.

Ditatapnya wajah Lucy yang memerah menahan kesal, "Apa dia tadi memanggilmu Luigi?"

XXX

Hey, I just met you! And this is craaaaazy! But here's My number, so call me maybe—

Natsu melayangkan tangannya kearah meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Diraihnya benda Pink sialan yang telah mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya dengan nada dering anehnya itu.

"Halo?"

_"Oh, syukurlahh! Akhirnya diangkat juga! Kupikir kau sudah membanting Ponselku sehingga benda itu tidak merespon panggilanku!"_ Ucap suara di seberang sana dengan gembira membuat Natsu berkedip dua kali. Dilihatnya Jam Alarm di samping tempat tidurnya, dan emosi langsung datang menghampirinya.

"Apa maksudmu menganggu tidurku jam segini, hah?! Dan apa-apaan nada deringmu itu? Apa ada yang salah denganmu sehingga kau memasang Ringtone aneh seperti itu?! Benar-benar menganggu!" Ujar Natsu murka. Dia menutup matanya dengan lengan kanannya sambil menghela nafas, menunggu sahutan dari sang penelpon.

_"Ini baru jam 3 sore!"_

"Itu kalau di tempatmu! Disini baru jam 2 malam, bodoh!" Ucap Natsu kesal.

_"...Oh."_ Respon Lucy.

"Yah, Oh." Natsu mulai gusar. Di dengarnya tidak ada sahutan maupun suara dari seberang sana. Natsu terdiam, menunggu sang penelpon berbicara lagi. Lucy juga ikut terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Lama mereka terdiam sehingga membuat Natsu harus berusaha untuk tetap terjaga.

_"Kau masih disana?"_ Bisik Lucy.

Natsu menaikkan sudut bibirnya ketika mendengar suara Lucy lagi. "Ya... Aku masih disini." Jawabnya.

_"Sedang melakukan apa?"_ Tanya Lucy pelan sekaligus ragu-ragu, sehingga Natsu terkekeh pelan.

"Menurutmu?"

_"Apa?"_

"Aku sedang memikirkan seseorang... Yaitu kau." Bisik Natsu sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya.

Lucy menggerutu di seberang sana, tapi Natsu yakin kalau gadis itu sedang memerah akibat ucapannya tadi.

_"B-berhenti bercanda!"_

"Hmm," gumam Natsu. Dia menutup matanya sembari mendengarkan deru nafas gadis yang di ketahuinya bernama Luigi. Suara di sana mendadak senyap untuk beberapa lama sehingga membuat Natsu menaikkan alisnya dengan reflek.

Kemana gadis itu? Apa dia marah dengan candaannya tadi sehingga meninggalkannya dan membiarkan sambungan telpon terus terhubung? Padahal dia masih ingin mendengar suara gadis itu lagi.

"Hey, kau masih disana?" bisik Natsu.

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang sana.

_"Umm, aku masih disini."_ Sahut Lucy.

"Syukurlah." Natsu tersenyum lega. Matanya kini mulai berkedip-kedip mengantuk. Dia menguap sambil membalikkan badannya, dia berusaha untuk tetap terjaga. Namun usahanya sia-sia. Perlahan matanya menutup tanpa dia sadari, dan hal terakhir yang dia dengar adalah,

_"Selamat malam, Natsu."_

Setelah itu dia langsung terlelap, kembali ke alam mimpi.

XXX

"Levy-chan, dia sama sekali tidak mengangkat telponnya! Apa mungkin dia membanting Ponselku sehingga telponmu tidak dapat tersambung ke Ponselku?" Tanya Lucy kepada sahabatnya yang kini tengah membaca Novel di atas tempat tidur.

Levy menatap Lucy sebentar, lalu kembali beralih kepada Novelnya.

"Entahlah, Lu-chan." Sahut Levy terdengar tidak peduli.

Lucy menatapnya sebal sambil mendengarkan nada sambung dari Ponsel Levy di telinganya.

Cklik.

_"Halo?"_ Sahut suara di seberang, terdengar kesal.

"Oh, syukurlahh! Akhirnya diangkat juga! Kupikir kau sudah membanting Ponselku sehingga benda itu tidak merespon panggilanku!" Ucap Lucy dengan senang.

Suara di seberang mendadak hening, namun kemudian terdengar bentakan dari pria di seberang sana.

_"Apa maksudmu menganggu tidurku jam segini, hah?! Dan apa-apaan nada deringmu itu? Apa ada yang salah denganmu sehingga kau memasang Ringtone aneh seperti itu?! Benar-benar menganggu!"_ Umpat suara di seberang.

_"Sial! Seharusnya aku tidak memasang nada dering aneh itu! Duh, malunya! Mau di taruh dimana mukaku!"_ Lucy mengutuki kebodohannya memasang nada dering aneh itu.

_"Eh, tunggu. Apa tadi pria itu bilang dia sedang tidur? Ini 'kan masih sore!"_

"Ini baru jam 3 sore!" ujar Lucy.

_"Itu kalau di tempatmu! Disini baru jam 2 malam, bodoh!"_ Sahut pria itu kesal.

"...Oh." Lucy kembali mengutuki kebodohannya, seharusnya dia sadar kalau pria itu sedang tidak berada di Kota ini!

_"Yah, Oh."_ Ucap Natsu dari seberang.

Lucy terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Begitu juga dengan orang yang di telponnya. Natsu Dragneel hanya diam, sehingga Lucy mengira kalau pria itu sudah kembali tidur dan membiarkan telpon tetap tersambung.

_"Kau masih disana?" _Tanya Lucy sedikit berbisik.

"_Yah… Aku masih disini."_ Sahut Natsu.

Lucy tersenyum lembut mendengarnya, dia menggaruk pipinya yang mendadak memerah.

"Sedang melakukan apa?" Tanyanya dengan pelan sehingga Levy mengalihkan pandangannya dari Novel yang tengah dia baca kearah sahabatnya yang tengah salah tingkah itu.

Lucy bisa mendengar kalau pria itu sedang menertawainya di seberang sana.

_"Menurutmu?"_ Tanya pria itu balik.

Lucy menaikkan alisnya.

"Apa?"

_"Aku sedang memikirkan seseorang... Yaitu kau."_ Bisik Natsu.

Lucy langsung menahan nafas mendengarnya.

_"Oh, tuhan! Suaranya seksi sekali!"_ Jerit Lucy dalam hati. Wajahnya dengan reflek langsung memerah.

"B-berhenti bercanda!" Teriaknya.

_"Hmm,"_ Gumam suara di seberang sana dengan lembut sehingga membuat Lucy ingin mendengar gumaman itu sekali lagi. Sungguh, dia benar-benar menyukai suara pria ini!

Lucy hanya diam, menunggu suara sehalus beledu itu kembali menghampiri gendang telinganya. Lama dia menunggu, tapi suara itu tidak kunjung datang menghampiri telinganya. Lucy memasang raut wajah kecewa. Kemana pria itu? Apa dia kembali tidur dan mengabaikan telponnya?

"Hey, kau masih disana?" Tanya suara di seberang setelah jeda cukup lama.

Lucy langsung tersenyum lega mendengarnya, "Umm, aku masih disini." Sahutnya.

Wajahnya kini merona. Dia mulai tertarik dengan pria ini. Natsu Dragneel, tampaknya suara pria itu akan selalu terngiang di kepalanya semalaman ini.

_"Syukurlah." _Ucap Natsu. Selanjutnya, Lucy bisa mendengar kalau pria itu tengah menguap sekarang.

_"Sebaiknya kubiarkan dia tidur, walaupun aku masih ingin mendengar suaranya sih..."_

"Selamat malam, Natsu." Ucap Lucy.

Tidak ada jawaban. Oke, mungkin pria itu sudah terlelap sekarang. Lucy segera memutuskan sambungan telpon. Ditatapnya layar Ponsel Levy sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Wah, wah, Lu-chan, kenapa pipimu memerah begitu setelah telponan dengan Natsu Dragneel?" Tanya Levy sambil tersenyum jahil.

Lucy segera memegangi pipinya yang memang sedikit memerah.

"A-apa sih?! Ini mungkin efek dari sinar matahari sore!" Hardik Lucy. Lalu dia segera memberikan Ponselyang masih berada di genggamannya kepada Levy, dan langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Levy yang masih memasang senyum jahilnya.

"Dasar, Lu-chan... Selalu tidak mau jujur pada perasaannya sendiri." Gumam Levy. Lalu dia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur dan melanjutkan membaca Novelnya.

XXX

Lucy kini tengah memilih Celana panjang yang akan dikenakannya saat menemui Natsu besok. Jantungnya terus berdebar-debar ketika memikirkan pria itu. Setelah setiap hari terus bertelponan dengan pria itu, dan hampir setiap waktu dia mendengarkan dan merindukan suara seksi pria itu, membuatnya berpikir kalau dia mungkin sudah jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa jatuh cinta padanya, padahal dia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu ataupun melihat wajah asli Natsu Dragneel.

Kalian tidak mungkin tidak percaya bukan kalau gadis berambut pirang ini bilang kalau dia langsung jatuh cinta pada Natsu Dragneel hanya karena suaranya saja? Tapi itulah kenyataannya. Lucy Heartfilia langsung jatuh cinta pada suara Natsu yang menurutnya sangat menarik dan super seksi itu kalau dia sedang berbisik dan berbicara dengan pelan. Tapi... Bagaimana kalau pria itu adalah pria yang sudah berumur 50 tahun keatas atau berwajah jelek?

Lucy segera menyingkirkan hayalan buruknya ketika mendengar Ponsel Levy berdering, menandakan ada SMS masuk. Lucy meraih Ponsel yang berada di atas meja belajarnya itu, dan membuka SMS-nya. Celana panjang di lengannya langsung jatuh ke lantai, dan wajahnya menampilkan raut kekesalan. Dibacanya lagi SMS yang dikirim dari Ponselnya itu.

"Sampai ketemu besok, Luigi!"

Lucy mengerang kesal, dan dengan geram dia mengetik balasan untuk Natsu. Setelah yakin balasannya sudah terkirim, Lucy langsung melemparkan ponsel Levy keatas tempat sang empunya sedang tidak ada disana. Lalu dia memungut kembali Celana panjangnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

Lupakan—Dia mungkin keliru mengira dirinya telah jatuh cinta pada pria menyebalkan itu.

XXX

Natsu menahan tawanya ketika membaca balasan SMS dari Lucy. Dia langsung menaikkan sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian.

"SIALAN! NAMAKU LUCY, BODOH!"

Dia tertawa kecil, kemudian memasukkan Ponsel Pink Lucy ke dalam saku Celananya. Lalu dia segera memasuki Mobil Sport-nya. Hari ini dia akan kembali ke Magnolia untuk menemui Lucy Heartfilia yang menurutnya benar-benar manis itu.

Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri ketika dia berusaha untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis seperti Lucy. Sungguh, gadis itu sangat lucu, manis dan hot, tapi juga keras kepala dan sedikit aneh, tapi itulah yang dia suka darinya.

Natsu mengusap rambut pinknya, sebuah cengiran terukir dengan jelas di bibirnya. Dia tahu, kalau dia sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis aneh itu.

XXX

Lucy mengetukkan jarinya dengan tidak sabaran diatas meja. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di sebuah Cafe, menunggu kedatangan Natsu yang ingin mengembalikan Ponselnya. Sejujurnya, dari pada ingin mengambil Ponselnya kembali, Lucy lebih cenderung penasaran dengan sosok Natsu Dragneel itu.

Bagaimana kalau Natsu Dragneel itu adalah seorang Om-om genit yang hanya ingin bermain-main dengan gadis muda sepertinya? Atau dia hanyalah seorang pria jelek Pedofil yang ingin memaksanya untuk jadi pacarnya dengan ancaman tidak akan mengembalikan Ponselnya kecuali Lucy harus menjadi istrinya? Dan perkiraan aneh pun mulai bermunculan dan menumpuk di otak Lucy.

Dia menjambak poninya sambil berteriak, "Tidaaaaaak!"

"Kau ini memang aneh, ya." Ucap sebuah suara di belakangnya.

Lucy segera menoleh kebelakang. Dan mata Karamelnya langsung bertemu dengan sepasang mata Onix. Seorang pria berambut Pink dengan wajah super tampan tengah menatapnya dengan intens.

"K-kau...? Siapa ya?" Tanya Lucy.

"Ck, ternyata selain aneh, kau juga gadis yang pelupa, ya." Ucap pria itu.

Lucy langsung membulatkan matanya ketika mendengar suara pria itu.

"Kau... Jangan-jangan kau..."

"Natsu Dragneel." Ucap Natsu sambil menunjukkan Grin-nya.

Wajah Lucy langsung memerah dengan seketika ketika melihatnya. Dan bayangan tentang Natsu Dragneel yang merupakan Om-om tua, jelek, dan genit langsung hancur berkeping-keping saat itu juga dalam pikirannya.

"Jadi kau Natsu Dragneel. Tidak kusangka kau... Kau..." Ucap Lucy tertahan.

"Lebih tampan dari perkiraanmu? Yah, aku sudah tahu kalau aku ini sangat tampan, haha." Natsu terkekeh pelan sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi hadapan Lucy.

Lucy hanya memalingkan wajahnya sambil berdecak pelan—tidak mampu menyangkal ucapan pria berambut pink itu. Lalu dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah permukaan meja, dimana ada sebuah bingkisan berwarna putih yang diletakkan disana.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Lucy sembari menunjuk bingkisan mencurigakan itu.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa!" Jawab Natsu gugup.

Lucy hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan curiga.

"Ngomong-ngomong... Boleh aku mengambil kembali Ponselku?" Tanya Lucy.

"Oh, tentu." Jawab Natsu. Lalu dia segera merogoh saku jaketnya dan mengambil benda Pink itu dari dalamnya. Di sodorkannya Ponsel Pink itu kepada Lucy, yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati oleh pemiliknya.

"Terima kasih! Ngomong-ngomong, dimana kau menemukan Ponselku?" Tanya Lucy.

"Di Restoran Sushi. Saat itu aku sedang ingin berangkat keluar Kota, tapi aku tiba-tiba merasa lapar di tengah jalan. Jadi aku mampir sebentar di Restoran Sushi. Waktu itu aku duduk di meja paling ujung dan tidak sengaja menemukan Ponselmu di samping tumpukkan piring." Jawab Natsu.

Lucy hanya ber-oh panjang, lalu mengusap tuts Ponselnya. Dahinya tiba-tiba berkerut menyadari adanya keganjilan di Ponselnya.

"A-air?"

"Ah, maaf! Aku tidak sengaja mencuci Ponselmu di mesin cuci bersama dengan Celanaku tadi pagi." Ucap Natsu menyengir canggung sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya. Dia menatap Lucy yang tengah menatap Ponselnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kemudian raut wajah gadis itu berubah menjadi sangar. Ditatapnya Natsu yang tengah panik dengan penuh dendam dan amarah.

"T-tapi aku akan menggantinya dengan yang baru, 'kok!" Ucap Natsu buru-buru sambil menahan tangannya di depa dadanya.

Lucy berhenti mendelik dan menatap Natsu dengan bingung, "Apa?"

"Aku akan memberimu Ponsel yang baru." Jawab Natsu.

"Kau serius?" Tanya Lucy.

"Sangat. Ini," Natsu meraih bingkisan putih diatas meja dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil ber-merk dari dalamnya. Mata coklat Lucy langsung melebar menyadari kotak apa itu.

"Maaf sudah merusak Ponselmu. Kuharap ini bisa menggantikannya." Natsu membuka Box kecil itu dan mengeluarkan Ponsel Pink manis dari dalamnya.

Lucy menerima Ponsel itu dengan kikuk. Ditatapnya Ponsel Pink itu cukup lama.

"Imut sekali... Ini bahkan lebih bagus dari Ponselku sebelumnya." Gumam Lucy.

"Kau menyukainya? Apa itu berarti aku sudah dimaafkan?" Tanya Natsu.

Lucy segera mendongak menatap Natsu. Dia memasang senyum termanisnya lalu berkata, "Sangat! Terima kasih banyak, Natsu!"

Natsu langsung memerah melihat senyuman Lucy. Dia menggaruk pipinya dengan canggung, "I-itu bukan apa-apa." Ucapnya gugup.

"Sungguh. Dan terima kasih sudah datang hanya untuk mengembalikan Ponselku. Aku benar-benar menghargai hal itu."

Lucy tersenyum lembut dan dengan malu-malu, dia menempelkan bibirnya di pipi Natsu. Semua itu terjadi dengan sangat cepat sehingga Natsu hanya bisa melebarkan matanya dengan syok. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian dia menyeringai dan menarik lengan Lucy agar gadis itu mendekat lagi kearahnya. Dan dengan sekali gerakan, Natsu berhasil menempelkan bibirnya di bibir mungil gadis pirang yang disukainya itu. Ciuman itu hanya berlangsung beberapa detik ketika Natsu melepaskan tautan antara bibirnya dengan bibir Lucy. Dia menyeringai puas mendapati wajah Lucy yang mengedipkan matanya dua kali dan menatapnya dengan syok.

"Aku akan membelikanmu lebih dari 100 Ponsel kalau kau memberikanku lebih dari 100 ciuman." Ucap Natsu sambil menunjukkan Grin-nya.

Lucy menatapnya dengan terkejut, tidak menduga Natsu akan mengatakan hal itu.

Dia tersenyum simpul dan langsung menjawab tanpa pikir panjang, "Sebenarnya aku tidak butuh Ponsel sebanyak itu, tapi... Aku setuju."

Natsu tersenyum lebar lalu meraih tangan Lucy dan menggenggamnya erat.

"I Love You, Luigi." Bisiknya lembut.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, namaku Lucy, bodoh!"

Natsu hanya tertawa mendengarnya, sementara Lucy mengembungkan pipinya dengan sebal. Dan mulai hari itu, mereka telah resmi menjalin status hubungan yang disebut berpacaran. Mereka berpacaran hanya karena sebuah kebetulan dan saling terpesona dengan suara dan kepribadian satu sama lain. Meskipun belum pernah bertemu dengan orangnya langsung.

Yah, kau tidak akan pernah tahu kalau sebuah kebetulan bisa membawamu kepada sebuah keberuntungan dan menuntunmu kearah sang takdir yang menentukan pilihan hidupmu...

FIN

AN : Hai Minna! Saya kembali lagi dengan Fanfic NaLu Oneshoot! Gimana menurut kalian? Sebenernya ini fanfic bukan murni ideku... Melainkan hasil dari terjemahan author LaynaPanda-senpai namun sedikit ku modifikasi... Tapi, aku udah dapat izin kok buat publish dan nambahin fanfic ini ke list story-ku... Dan Layna-senpai bilang dia fine-fine aja asal namanya di cantumkan di story ini... Jadi intinya, saya sama sekali gak mem-PLAGIAT setampa ijin dari penulis aslinya... itu aja.. Walaupun aku ngasih fanfic ini Genre humor, nyatanya humornya sama sekali gak terasa. Terasa sih mungkin, tapi hambar gitu. Oke, saya gak mau banyak bacot, intinya saya cuma ingin meminta pendapat dari reader sekalian tentang fanfic ini... Dan silahkan tuangkan semua itu di kotak review Sampai berjumpa di cerita Oneshoot selanjutnya!

Salam manis,

Minako-chan Namikaze


End file.
